<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie Hunt by AcidClovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356943">Hoodie Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers'>AcidClovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, everyone is awkward, hajime is awkward, kazuichi isnt gay i swear, nagito is a filthy hoodie theif, nagito is awkward, wow this is kind of gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata waited for an answer, one that never came. It wouldn’t be too bad if he just took a peek, right? Besides, it doesn't seem like Komeada is present at the time. Hinata twisted the knob to the cabin door, surprised when he heard a click, signaling the door was unlocked. Pushing through, Hinata entered the hope obsessed boys cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! You clicked on this! Weather you're here because you're a sucker for overused tropes or you just want more one-shots for an endless collection, you decided to read this. It's technically my first fanfic, so any pointers at all would be highly appreciated. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata has lost all of his hoodies. He originally had three, but slowly, they began to disappear. Hinata wouldn’t usually have a problem with this, but he uses those hoodies as pajamas. Last night he was too tired to dress out, but now that he was awake, Hinata realized how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a dress shirt and pants. He rummaged through his drawers, looking for his lost clothes. After a good few hours with no luck, Hinata decided he should ask the rest of his class if they have seen them. </p>
<p>	He made his way over to the restaurant. Not seeing anyone on his trip is an odd change, but it’s reasonable due to the fact he’s so late. Walking in the familiar building, Hinata’s greeted by Ibuki and Mikan. “Hinata! You’re awake! Ibuki was starting to worry there would be another case so soon!” Ibuki laughed nervously, glancing towards the breakfast table.</p>
<p>	“Oh, thankfully that’s not the case. Have you happened to see any hoodies anywhere? I can’t find mine and I kind of need them.”</p>
<p>	“Ibuki hasn’t seen anything, but we’ll both let you know if we find them!” Ibuki nudged Mikan, and the slightly taller girl squeaked in agreement.</p>
<p>	Hinata thanked both of them and turned around, making eye contact with Kazuichi from across the room. “Hey, Kazuichi. Have you happened to see my hoodies anywhere? They’ve disappeared, but I swear I had them just a few days ago.”</p>
<p>	“Hinata are you on crack? Of course I don’t know where your clothes are! I’m not gay Hinata!” Kazuichi said flushed, his eyes darting back and forth.</p>
<p>	“That’s, uh, not what I asked. But thanks anyway,” Hinata walked away to interrogate the rest of his class. He came out empty-handed, with no avail. He even went to Monomi, but she claimed to not see anything in the most recent laundry trip.</p>
<p>	Hinata left the restaurant and made his way to make a last attempt. Standing outside of Komaeda’s cabin, Hinata paused. His cabin looked the same as everyone else's, the only difference being the pixel image of Komaeda face on the mailbox. Taking a deep breath, Hinata knocked on Komaeda’s door. He stood there for a while before knocking a second time, hoping for an answer. </p>
<p>	Hinata waited for an answer, one that never came. It wouldn’t be too bad if he just took a peek, right? Besides, it doesn't seem like Komaeda is present at the time. Hinata twisted the knob to the cabin door, surprised when he heard a click, signaling the door was unlocked. Pushing through, Hinata entered the hope obsessed boys cabin.</p>
<p>	The room was plain, barely anything customized outside the default setup. Clothes piled on the coffee table and the sheets on the floor held the only clue that anyone at all lived there at all. Hinata leaned over the bed to see a sleeping Komaeda. </p>
<p>Laying on his back with his hands linked together over his chest, Komaeda looked peaceful. His white hair spread around his head like an angel’s halo, the light making his skin glow the same color of his hair. The only sound in the room was the light rasps slipping through Komaeda’s parted lips. What really threw Hinata for a loop was the overly familiar olive green hoodie hanging off of Komaeda.</p>
<p>	Oddly enough, Hinata can’t find himself to mind. Komaeda looked innocent, pretty, even beautiful. He seemed fragile, too frail to possibly be stuck here. Hinata picked up a lock of Komaeda’s hair. It felt soft and smooth, like silk. Letting the hair slip through his fingers, Hinata turned away to leave the cabin. </p>
<p>	Before Hinata could even get halfway to the exit, he heard a groan and, “Oh, I didn’t know I had a guest.”</p>
<p>	Hinata slowly turned around to see Komaeda, now sitting up and stretching, “I’m truly sorry, I was asleep! If I knew you were visiting, I would have been considerate enough to be conscious!”</p>
<p>	“Oh, it’s okay, I was just leaving anyway,” Hinata stepped back, pointing at the door.</p>
<p>	Komaeda and Hinata stared at each other in awkward silence. “Alright, so I’ll be going now,” Hinata reached for the door.</p>
<p>	“Wait, would it… would it be okay if you stuck around for a bit?” Komaeda asked, nervously tugging at a strand of his hair.</p>
<p>	Hinata paused, weighing his options. He could leave Komaeda here and forget this whole embarrassing ordeal happened, or he could stay and see what the hell Komaeda wanted. Hinata’s curiosity got the best of him, “Fine, but under one condition. I want to know why you’ve been taking my clothes.”</p>
<p>	The white-haired boy flushed, looking down at what he’s wearing. “Oh, well this is humiliating!” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “well, I guess I owe you an explanation.”</p>
<p>	Hinata walked over to Komaeda’s bed and sat on the end, waiting for the other to continue. “I haven’t been sleeping at all recently. It’s no surprise really, I never sleep well in the first place. I guess ever since I’ve been around you, I slept a little more. Of course, it was nowhere near enough, only about two to three hours a night. I thought If I took something of yours, I would sleep better? I guess I was right, for the past day or two I got somewhere around five hours of sleep! It’s a miracle, really!” Komaeda chuckled nervously, “I suppose I have to return them now.”</p>
<p>	“No it’s okay, you can keep it,” Hinata said, forcing a faint smile. Now that he was aware, Komaeda’s eyes were bloodshot had heavy and dark bags. No one deserved to be lacking so much sleep, even if it’s Komaeda. </p>
<p>	Komaeda broke into a huge grin, “Really? Oh wow, I really am lucky! Thank you, Hinata! I owe you my existence for this!” He leaned forward and grabbed Hinata's hand with both of his hands. Komaeda’s hands felt impossibly cold, freezing in fact. </p>
<p>	Hinata slid Komaedas hands away, “There’s no need, it’s not a big deal, really.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I asked you to stay here and sleepover?” Komaeda tilted his head to the side with the innocence of a child.</p>
<p>	The slightly shorter boy sputtered, his face heating up. Who asks that so casually? Komaeda seemed to notice Hinata’s discomfort, “You don’t have to! That was selfish of me, I’m sorry. You can leave if you want, I shouldn’t have asked such a huge favor from you! Someone like me shouldn’t even be around someone as amazing as you! I am so very sor-”</p>
<p>	Komaeda was cut short by Hinata, who pressed his finger to the other's lips in a shushing motion. “Stop, just stop. It’s fine, I’ll do it. Please just stop apologizing,” he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, “Just, move over.”</p>
<p>	The taller boy awkwardly shuffled over, making room for Hinata. Crawling in, Hinata laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He heard Komaeda's breath slow down beside him. Hinata decided to risk it and turned over to look at the sleeping boy.</p>
<p>	Komaeda returned to the state he was in before Hinata disturbed him. Hinata put an arm around the taller boy and pulled him in. Komaeda hummed and curled up into the other. Startled, Hinata tensed up, but soon relaxed and thumbed through white strands of hair. He could get used to this, it would let him keep an eye on Komaeda and his hoodies. It would also let Komaeda get his much-needed rest. Yeah, He could get used to this. Hinata slipped into a dreamless sleep, a faint smile on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made some art to go with this!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>